


Where we will, we'll roam

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amoral Shisui, Amoral Uchiha Shisui, Dubious Consent, Good guy Danzou, M/M, Reverse morals, Technically dubious consent, bad guy Shisui, did i reveal my Batfam kink of writing style? must hide it!!!, dubiously dubious-consent? is that a thing, mercenary Shisui, mirror-verse AU sort of, to be fair shinobi are already mercenaries - what makes this so very different?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Danzou is not a good man.But he's notamoral.Danzou's chasing a ghost. The Ghost ... comes to him.





	Where we will, we'll roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Song of the day: Be Prepared from Lion King
> 
> * * *
> 
> So Perelka_L said, Why not a moral reversal, good guy Danzou? Shisui keeping him? 
> 
> and my brain said But what about amoral Shisui with some cat-and-mouse, cloak and dagger? 
> 
> and my brain said SUPERHERO AU 
> 
> except, not superheroes but CAPES with the VILLAIN. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Danzou knew he wasn't a good man. 

You didn't get to where he was, by being a _good man_. You got to where you were with a hell lot of cut-throat politics, ruthless decisions, and knowing just who the fuck had the right levers to push. 

He wasn't a good man. 

He wasn't a good man, but that didn't mean he was _amoral_, and while he knew he wasn't gonig to get many rewards in the afterlife, he knew he had done what the good people shouldn't have had to do. 

(It was hard, after all, for good men to become king.)

But right now? The boy was nuzzling his knee, huge wide-eyes looking straight up at him, the almost feminine sweet sweep his eyelashes belying his complete lack of morals, as he inched closer to Danzou's fly.

Uchiha Shisui, one of Root's most wanted - he hadn't even known this ... this _child_ was wanted, right until he crashed one of Danzou's operations, killed their mark in an as easy a sweep of his blade as he was currently batting his eyelashes, and then danced right out of their reach.

Danzou had been the one to have to chase him right across the rooftops, narrowly catching him before the boy performed a triple somersault right off a roof - barely catching the ledge of a fire-escape across a wide-alleyway with his fingertips that had GOT to hurt , and then running off to fling himself into the swollen Naka river with a cheeky wave just as Danzou caught up and his fingers only just brushing the curly tips of his hair.

Turned out that this Uchiha Shisui had been the ghost that they'd heard whispers about for ages - a hired sword who could apparently appear where no one else could, dispatch his marks and disappear again with barely a trace, barely a stirred ripple.

It didn't matter who or what the mark was - as long as you met his price, he'd do it, within a week. 

It had surprised Danzou at how _young_ he was; how young had he started? 

"It's a secret," Shisui said, teeth at Danzou's fly now, his hands still coyly at Danzou's ankles - and thin blades between those slender, calloused fingers. It'd only take two breaths for the boy to open him up from ankle to knee, open a vein up and hamstring him with barely a second thought. 

(Danzou knew this because he'd seen the bodies, three cases ago.)

"It a secret why you're here too?" Danzou said. "Just to toy with me so you can kill me after? Who sent you?" 

Shisui hummed, and pressed his mouth against Danzou's crotch, an almost ludricious tender action, a parody of a kiss. "You have _so_ many enemies, Shimura Danzou." 

And then his eyes flicked up. Dark red, like the wine he'd had for dinner yesterday.

Pink wet lips that Shisui licked, slowly, like a cat. 

Like a whore. 

(And he was. He was a killer for hire, his hands and body for sale for anyone who could pay. And the easiest way to get him, to hold him down, would be to pay him. buy this boy and take him off the market.) 

(But Danzou.... Danzou wasn't a good man, but he wasn't _amoral_.)

"You don't get to where I am without making enemies," Danzou snapped, because it was that or let the shuddery quiver into his voice and Danzou had more control than that. 

Shisui smiled. 

"Hmmmm." 

And then he was leaning in, and then swallowing him down so fast, so _practiced_, that there was no chance that Shisui had _never_ done this before.

* * *

Afterwards...

Afterwards, Shisui sat in his naked lap, sheened with sweat and a smile, and traced a name into Danzou's chest, digging in a nail just hard enough that it'd leave red marks. 

"She would have paid me two million ryou for your head," Shisui murmured, as Danzou blinked. "But... I think I like you alive, Shimura Danzou." 

"I think," Shisui said, before Danzou could open his mouth, "you are mine now."

Danzou wasn't a good man. 

He wasn't a good man and he knew it. 

Because why would he have let Uchiha Shisui escape if he was a good man?

END

**Author's Note:**

> TItle: Modified from _Hoist the Colours_ from Pirates of the Caribbean
> 
> :D 
> 
> Did i betray my intense love for batfam fic? 
> 
> DID I?
> 
> * * *
> 
> So like what if what if 
> 
> AU#1: 
> 
> Uchiha is a clan/group name for Top Tier Assassins, merecenaries and other criminals? And then when you join them you lose your prior identity and take on the name Uchiha Whatever. So it's like a CLAN OF CRIMINALS 
> 
> AU#2: 
> 
> Kagami was danzou's partner or colleague in Root and then he was KIA due to something something and Danzou got promoted and Kagami died and Shisui WANTED REVEEEENGE 
> 
> AU#3: 
> 
> a combination of AU#1 & #2, Shisui went nuts and went and joind the Uchiha to BECOME UCHIHA SHISUI KILLER AND WHORE FOR HIRE MUST KILL DANZOU WHO KILLED MY DAD except oh no hes hot. 
> 
> AU#4 
> 
> Kagami joined the Uchiha, whoosped a baby out there somewhere, but nbd, Uchiha will take care of the baby. Shisui grew up an Uchiha All Along, grew up to be a little murder baby 
> 
> And then both Kagami and Shisui banged Danzou at various times over their career of being assassins because Danzou's a silverfox and really too hot to pass up. 
> 
> Shisui is all : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
